Our Love Stay Forever
by Black134
Summary: "Hei! Kau ga akan ninggalin aku kan! Ya kan!" seru si pangeran sambil menahan airmata yang akan keluar.   "Siel... aku..."


Hell-o~ long time no see~ '

Kapan terakhir kali gw ngepublish crita? Oh right... sebulan yg lalu... crita yg laen jg lom di lanjutin... hehehe... lg g ada mood bwt ngelanjutin... *nyengir ala Bel* let's start!

Pairing: GioSiel [GiottoRasiel] crack pairing fav gw neh...

Rate: T

Warning: Major OOC! Seriously... double serious kalo bisa. Namanya juga crack pairing... maklumlah... AU! YAOI!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>...Our Love Stay Forever...<p>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda bersenderan di sebuah pohon rindang sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang luka. Mata beriris jingga miliknya memandangi sekelilingnya sambil mencari – cari bantuan. Darah segar pun masih menguncur dari lengan kanannya. Sambil meringis kesakitan menahan rasa sakitnya, sang pemuda itu pun mencoba untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya. Menggunakan batang pohon yang menjadi tempat singgahannya, sang pemuda pun bangun dari duduknya. Dengan perlahan – lahan, pemuda itu pun berjalan menerusuri jalan yang sepi sunyi, sambil masih menahan rasa sakit.<p>

Disaat yang bersamaan, seorang pangeran sedang bosan berada di dalam istananya. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Adiknya yang bisa menjadi 'mainan'nya pun sedang pergi ke negeri seberang untuk menemui seseorang. Pangeran yang setengah wajahnya tertutup dengan poninya itu pun menguap ala pangeran. 'Aku bosan' pikirnya berkali – kali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan dengan kuda kesayangannya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kadang kuda istana.

Di dalam kandang kuda istana, banyak sekali kuda – kuda gagah siap untuk di kendarai. Sang pangeran memilih kuda kesayanganya, yaitu kuda berkulit putih pucat dengan bulu berwarna kuning pirang. Dengan senang sang kuda mengibas – ngibaskan ekor emasnya.

"Hey, Dino! Ayo kita jalan – jalan" ucap sang pangeran sambil membelai – belai kudanya. Sang kuda pun langsung mengangukkan kepalanya girang. Sang pangeran pun langsung menaiki kudanya dan keluar dari kandang kuda tersebut. Banyak pengawal yang membungkuk hormat mengucapkan semoga kembali dengan selamat. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mereka yang mencalonkan diri untuk mendampingi sang pangeran tetapi ditolak. Sang pangeran pirang itu pun keluar dari istana tempat tinggalnya, menusuri jalan setapak yang sepi.

Sang pangeran masih terus menusuri jalan setapak yang sepi sunyi, dengan santainya. Menikmati alam hijau di sekelilingnya yang ia jarang perhatikan, sampai pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda pirang sedang berjalan. Melihat lengan pemuda itu yang berdarah, dengan sergap, sang pangeran langsung turun dari kudanya dan menghampir pemuda tersebut.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya sang pangeran dengan nada sedikit panik. Pemuda yang tadi menudukan kepalanya pun mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan – lahan. Iris jingga mata pemuda pirang itu, menatap lurus mata sang pangeran, menembus poni sang pangeran pirang itu.

"Manis..." bisik pemuda itu kecil tetapi cukup keras untuk si pangeran mendengarnya. Seberutan merah pun menyebar keseluruh pelosok wajah sang pangeran. Tiba – tiba sang pemuda pun merintis kesakitan sambil mempererat gengamannya di lengan kanannya.

"Hei! Kau terluka! Cepat naik ke atas kudaku!" seru sang pangeran sambil berusaha menghilangkan muka merahnya. Sang pangeran pun segerah membantu pemuda pirang yang baru saja ia temui menaiki kudanya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, si pangeran langsung memacu kudanya kembali menuju istananya.

Para pengawal istana pun kalang kabut melihat pangeran mereka pulang dengan membawa seseorang yang terluka.

"Obati segerah pemuda ini!" perintah si pangeran sambil menyerahkan pemuda yang ia bonceng kepada seorang pengawal istananya. Pengawal tersebut langsung mengganguk tegas dan segerah membawa pemuda pirang tersebut ke dalam sebuah kamar terdekat sambil memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa luka pemuda tersebut. Sang pangeran akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menusuri sebuah kooridor mewah menuju kamarnya.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king-size yang empuk. Pikirannya pun masih tertuju kepada pemuda pirang yang baru saja ia selamatkan. 'Mata jingga itu... bagus juga...' menyadari apa yang baru ia pikirkan, ia langsung mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. 'Bisa – bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi... wajahnya memang tampan Argh! Cukup!' ia tiba – tiba terdiam. Sebuah seriangan khas pun menghiasi wajahnya. 'Menarik, pemuda itu sudah membuat seorang pangeran sepertiku jatuh hati padanya. Aku harus tahu namanya... Usheshesheshe...' sang pangeran pun langsung bangun dan merapihkan penampilannya. Penampilan seorang pangeran kan harus di pentingkan. Setelah merasa penampilannya pas, sang pangeran pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar pemuda pirang pujaannya.

Sebuah ketukan pelan pun bergema. Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang empunya kamar, sang pangeran pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang menuju besar. Seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang membalut lengan pemuda pirang itu langsnug membungkuk hormat saat menyadari sang pangeran sudah memasuki kamar tersebut. Menganggukan kepalanya, ia langsung memerintahkan pelayan tersebut untuk segerah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sang pelayan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar yang tergolong mewah itu.

"Hei..."

"Hi..." sebuah keheningan canggung pun tercipta di antara mereka. Akhirnya sang pangeran pun menyerah dan angkat suara.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Rasiel pangeran dari kerajaan Tempesta. Dan kau?" ucap sang pangeran memperkenalkan diri.

"Rasiel ya... nama yang cocok," balas sang pemuda, sukses membuat sang pangeran memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. "Namaku Giotto, senang berkenalan dengan anda yang mulia," lanjut si pemuda dengan senyuman ramah yang menambah merah wajah si pangeran.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana lenganmu?" tanya Rasiel sedikit terbata – bata.

"Sudah membaik. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, pangeran," ucap Giotto sambil mencuim punggung tangan si pangeran.

"Hei! Aku ini pria tahu!" seru Rasiel sambil menari kembali tangannya dengan wajah merah.

"Aku tahu kok! Makanya kupanggil pangeran. Mau kupanggil putri?" ucap Giotto dengan nada tenang tapi mengejek.

"Tidak terima kasih!" seru sang pangeran dengan nada kesal.

"Kau manis kalau sedang marah, pangeran," goda Giotto lagi. Wajah sang pangeran pun semakin memerah.

"Berenti menggodaku!" perintah si pangeran dengan wajah merah yang melebihi batas.

"Kau memang manis kalau di goda," ucap si pemuda pirang jahil.

"Kau ini..."

"ugh..." tiba – tiba sang pemuda tersebut memegangi pundaknya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Hei! Kau baik – baik saja?" seru sang pangeran panik.

"Aku baik – baik saja kok-ugh!" rasa sakit yang berada di punggung sang pemuda pun mengganas. 'Kenapa sekarang! Jangan sekarang! Jangan di depan dia!' pikir Giotto sambil memegangi punggungnya. Rasa sakit tersebut pun tak tertahankan lagi.

"Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Rasiel hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Niatnya pun terkurung saat sebuah tangan menghentikan geraknya.

"Jangan... jangan pergi!" rintih Giotto pelan. Rasiel pun menurut dan duduk di ujung ranjang sambil terus memperhatikan pemuda pirang di hadapanya yang masih merintih kesakitan. Tak lama, pemuda pirang itu pun berhenti merintih dan sebuah keajaiban pun terjadi. Sebuah keajaiban yang membuat mata Rasiel terbuka lebar. Sepasang sayap putih mutiara keluar dari punggung pemuda tersebut. Cahaya terang pun mengelilingi tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Kau... kau..."

"Iya, aku memang malaikat... maaf tidak memberitahumu," raut wajah sang pemuda pun berubah drastis, dari wajah sengan dan tenang menjadi sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Engg... tidak apa – apa kok..." jawab Rasiel setengah hati. "Um... boleh aku mencoba memegangnya?" lanjut Rasiel sambil menunjuk sayap Giotto.

"Tentu saja!" balas Giotto sambil mendekatkan sayapnya agar sang pangeran dapat menggapainya.

"Lembut..." Gunggam Rasiel pelan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Giotto sambil tersenyum lembut, selembut sayapnya. Wajah sang pangeran pun memerah kembali.

Hari – hari pun berlalu. Hubungan sang pangeran dan sang malaikat pirang. Tetapi hubungan antara manusia dengan malaikat merupakan hubungan yang terlarang. Keberadaan malaikat di dunia jugalah tak lama. Hubungan mereka juga tak akan bertahan lama. Sang malaikat juga harus memilih di antara sayapnya atau kekasihnya.

Sekarang, sang malaikat sedang duduk bersantai dengan kekasihnya di balkon kamar si pangeran. Keheningan romantis mengelilingi mereka berdua. Di saat hening tersebut, sang malaikan pun angkat suara.

"Siel..." bisiknya kecil.

"Iya, Gio-chan?"

"Kalau aku pergi, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya sang malaikat dengan mimik wajah muram.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk pergi kan, Gio-chan?" tanya Rasiel penasaran yang hanya di jawab dengan keheningan. "Hei! Kau ga akan ninggalin aku kan? Ya kan?" seru si pangeran sambil menahan airmata yang akan keluar.

"Siel... aku..." sebelum selesai si pemuda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pelukan erat pun menghentikannya.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku kan mengorbankan apa aja, bahkan tatah kerajaan pun akan kukasih! Tolong jangan pergi!" seru Rasiel sambil terisak di dada si malaikatnya.

"Siel..." sepasang sayap milik si malaikat pun melebar mengelilingi tubuh si pangeran yang terisak. Dengan sebuah kecupan singgat penuh kasih, si malaikat pun menghilang meniggalkan si pangeran yang masih terisak. Butiran air mata pun masih bercucuran dari kedua matanya yang tertutup belahan rambutnya.

Sebenarnya, tak ingin si malaikat meniggalkan pujaan hatinya, tapi takdir bekata lain.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Siel..." butiran kristal bening pun berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya yang sedang menyembunyikan permata jingga yang sedang bersedih. Tak jauh dari tempat sang malaikat bersenandu, si pangeran Tempesta juga mengalami keadaan yang sama. Masih berada si tempat dan posisi yang sama, sang pangeran masih terisak di tinggal sang kekasih.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak perpisahan tersebut, sang pangeran menolak untuk makan, keluar kamar dan kegiatan lainya yang tidak berhubungan dengan menangis. Terus ia berada di balkon kamarnya tempat di mana ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan malaikatnya, mengharapkan kalau malaikatnya itu akan datang kembali ke pelukannya. Harapan yang sia – sia, tapi apa boleh buat kalau sudah cinta. ia mencoba menyentuh bibir merahnya. Air mata pun kembali mengucur deras menusuri pipi mulusnya.

"Gio..."

Sebuah ketukan pun bergema ke setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, sampai pintu kayu itu didobrak paksa. Si daun pintu malang tersebut langsung terjatuh terkapar di atas kamar si pangeran pertama.

"WOIII! Baka-aniki!" teriak si pendobrak pintu. Rasiel hanya terdiam tanpa membalikan tubuhnya menghadap adik kembarnya.

"Hoi! Ada tamu tuh!" teriak si adik lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh!" jawab Rasiel kesal. Sang adik pun kesal. Secara paksa, ia menyeret kakaknya keluar dari penjaranya tersebut.

Ketika sang pangeran melihat sosok tamunya tersebut, matanya langsung terbelak.

"Kau..."

"Aku kembali, Siel..." ucap sang tamu sambil tersenyum lembut. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tatah krama, sang pangeran pun langsung berlari memeluk sosok di depanya sambil terisak. Belphegore yang merasa tidak di butuhkan, langsung beranjak dari tempat tersebut mencari pasangannya sendiri, meninggalkan kedua insan untuk bercengkraman ria.

"Kau kembali..." isak si pangeran menjadi – jadi.

"Iya... aku kembali," dengan lembut, sang pemuda purang itu mengecium kening sang pangeran.

"Ta-tapi, sayapmu... mereka..."

"Bagiku, kaulah ayng terpenting... bahkan lebih penting dari nyawaku sendiri," ucap Giotto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Gio... aku... aku..." sebuah kecupan di bibirnya pun menghentikannya yang mencoba menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku tau..."

"Hei, Siel..." bisik Giotto di telingan pangerannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan kau milikku malam ini..."

"IIIIH! DASAR MESUM!" sebuah teriakan merdu pun terdengar ke seluru penjuru negeri...

* * *

><p>Fin...<p>

* * *

><p>Selesai deh... Crack pairing pertama gw... sorry kalau mengecewakan... ini fic dedicated to (a)hayato_v and (a)primogio~ semoga panjang hubungannya... [Dpt ide gara" mereka ^_^v sangking mesranya...]<p>

Akhir kata... Review please~


End file.
